Hawktor
Hawktor is a hawk-like Bakugan that looks similar to Ingram. He is Shun's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Hawktor and Shun are ranked #2 in Bakugan Interspace, being below Dan Kuso in first place. Information Description Hawktor's body has inverted colors of Ingram's body. His wings are green compared to Ingram's. His talons are light brown. He has a strap on over his torso with a golden talon in the middle for a mark similar to Master Ingram's belt. He also has a golden/black half mask over his face. His Battle Gear is Swayther which changes his organic wings to armored wings with dual cannons. He is shown to be a very powerful opponent in episode 45. Like Coredem, Akwimos, and Aranaut, he has not spoken yet in the anime, due to the fact that he is a digital clone. He shows some similarites to Falconeer and Ravenoid. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Hawktor appears in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Coredem, and Akwimos when they show up in Bakugan Interspace. Hawktor and Coredem battles Dan in episode 45 with Spectra as their temporary owner, to test Dan for which Battle Gear Drago would be compatible with. Drago and Dan won and both Hawktor and Coredem were beaten. He also used a Battle Gear called Swayther. As shown in episode 52 of Bakugan: New Vestroia, Hawktor becomes Shun's new Guardian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Hawktor appeared in episode 1 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, fighting alongside Shun against Shuji in Bakugan Interspace, in which he won. In episode 3 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders he appeared in Marucho's flash back along with:Coredem, Akwimos, and Aranaut. It will appear in episode 6 to fight Plitheon. He resembles a non-metallic version of Plitheon. ; Ability Cards * Typhoon needles : Adds 400 Gs to Hawktor. * Whirlwind shield ': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * '''Ninja Protection, Wild Wind Defence ': Adds 300 Gs to Hawktor and nullifes the oppnent ablities. * '''Fly Fang, Hyper Storm: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent * Nimbus Blast : '''Adds 600 Gs to hawktor and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent * '''Tornado Fang : '''Adds 500 Gs to hawktor * '''Basic Wind : Brings The Opponent Power Level back to its base level * Vista Combo Ninja Slash : 'Adds 400 Gs and subtracts 300 from the opponent's bakugan. * '''Whirlwind shot : '''Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent * '''Tornado block: '''cancel out the opponent ablities *'Tornado multiplyer : '''Double Hawktors Power level '''Fusion abilities *'Ninja whirlwind slash :' adds 500 Gs to hawktor and subtracts 500 Gs from the opponents bakugan *'Ninja whirlwind slash combo attack' : Adds 1,000 gs and prevents the opponent from activating any ablities *Slashing extreme : transfers 800 Gs from the opponents backugan Game So far in the game, Hawktor has only been released in Deka version. The highest G-Power of Hawktor is 740. Just like Lythirus, he was spotted in a normal form at the 2010 Toy Fair in Haos. A normal Hawktor will be released in July/August this year. Trivia * Hawktor’s design is similar to the DC Super Hero Hawkman. Gallery Anime File:Hwbf.jpg|Hawktor in Ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.32.09_PM.png|Hawktor in Bakugan form File:Hwfb.jpg hwbb.jpg|Hawktor using ability ??? File:Swinger.png|Hawktor attached to Swayther in Ball form File:Swinger1.png|Hawktor attached to Swayther in Bakugan Form hawktix.jpg|Hawktor in Shun's hand File:hwsbg.jpg|Hawktor scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" File:hwewsjsbg.jpg|Hawktor and Swayther scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" Game 41lT8P8kuSL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Hawktor DSC05067-2.jpg|Ventus Hawktor File:Bakugan_not.jpg|Haos Hawktor File:IMG 3947.jpg|Haos Hawktor File:IMG 3998.jpg|Deka Ventus Hawktor dddddd.jpg|Ventus Hawktor's tail File:!BnQghLwBGk~$(KGrHqIH-DYEtqb5TnD)BLiv+,qI6Q~~_3.JPG|Ventus Hawktor File:picture_8635.jpg|Packaged Ventus Deka Hawktor File:ws.jpg|Hawktor on the Gate Card "Windy Sunrise" BA1012_GA_GBL_12_3.jpg|"Hawktor's Turf" T2tzdbXlBcXXXXXXXX !!89449676.jpg|BakuMorph Hawktor 51elOLOw3QL. AA260 .jpg|Packaged BakuMorph Hawktor File:CPHawktor.png|Crimson and Pearl? Hawktor !BvEcvUQEWk~$(KGrHqUOKn!EvyFrym-,BMD!CDOmqw~~_12.JPG|Darkus Hawktor Other bgi-hawktor.png File:Hawktor1111.jpg| File:Gi_shun_hawktor_1024x768_2.jpg| Category:Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan